


Across my small eyes

by Little_Son



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, It's not shippy, Tsukasa sounds really like a caterpillar here, Vague IzuKasa, vague fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Son/pseuds/Little_Son
Summary: Dream on and grow up quickly, Suou Tsukasa-kun.Scout! Butterfly Dream inspired, a descriptive story on how Tsukasa Suou, in his small stature saw his Izumi Sena who kept tall for as long as he remembers.





	Across my small eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet that got me inspired after reading Butterfly Dream's scout story. 
> 
> I used a caterpillar's point of view and thinking that it's Tsukasa always looking up to his Izumi Sena. 
> 
> Warning: It's really a vague fic.

I first opened my eyes to see a world in colours. Vast and unending, sleek and beautiful, a plain where everything was alive. The abundance of security laid down on my end, all I need is to roll on my stomach and there it is.

The second time I opened my eyes a sad and pale shade covered my world of hues. Different and mushy; far and wider however a kid I was, I set my small legs on the bleak one.

The third time I opened my eyes I asked when did the sky felt so close? Cerulean glowed over my small state but to my surprise, it screamed and threw me away, disgust painted you.

The fourth time I opened my eyes, your stale state downcasted my world of colours. Cerulean never glowed anymore, it was dried all up as if the sun didn't have a second chance for you. To your enormous grace that kept on raising its tone and tossing this miniature me, I kept a space between your distinctive figure and my ungraceful one.

The fifth time I opened my eyes, I found my tiny body remained at your crestfallen side and even if I crawled on my stomach yours was too far from my reach.

Never did the sixth time arrived, your barren self and the world of colours I wish I will not forget.

How my times had passed I wonder, I was frightened to count.

The first time I listened was a sound, thin and a deafening as if something was cracking the walls that took me away from you.

The second time I listened a sound was a loud knock. Completely breaking that sheet of a wall and here I found myself under the grace of familiar cerulean once again. Lying down on the softness of your comfort, _‘ah’_ , I hummed, it’s you. Your mushy pale tresses never changed, like small sticks coming our from place to place but _‘ah’_ , I sighed, but it’s not sad anymore.

The third time I listened a sound of glee, melodiously echoed when the sides of what they called lips moved upwards and _‘ah’_ , I was awed by your endearing voice.

_“Cheeky of you to hide when I wasn’t looking.”_

The first time I opened my eyes after a long time is when the sly wind carried me closing the gap between us, carefully flapping my newborn wings I brought myself closer to you than I had ever imagined.

Finally touching you was the best miracle gifted upon this miniature me.

_“I’m sorry for the wait and thank you, you took me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> And it got me a What if: AU 
> 
> A fantasy AU that Tsukasa is a butterfly-man and got entranced when he saw Izumi Sena, sing that "part of your world" please.


End file.
